


Welcome to the jungle, little kitty

by Mermaid_Jizz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cats, M/M, Petstuck, everytroll is a cat, i love it, its adorable, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_Jizz/pseuds/Mermaid_Jizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is your name, and staying safe inside is your game. You love to go outside, but only into your garden, which is protected by the white fence that marks your land. You find having your belly scratched extremely enjoyable, especially when your owner, Dave does it. You also are fond of defending your territory, but your not very good at it. Suddenly you find a strange cat in your back yard, what will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You perk from licking your fur, the stringy hair sticking to your tongue, you thought you heard the sound of dry kibble hitting your silver food bowl. Giving your pale tan fur another lick you tentivally poke your way from out of your hiding space, the super secerty lair of, under the couch. You give a sniff, you know that smell, its your dry food! 

Quickly you abscond from the living room like you have just committed a crime. Which in a way you have, your human hates it when you hide behind the couch, you always end up cutting you dainty little paws on his stash armory. But you can't help it, you love the comfort of the dark space, consuming you and keeping you safe. You guess it is just in your nature. From the living room, you paddle your way into the kitchen, it was scarcely furnished, a small breakfast nook with what you assume as what your human needs to live everyday, as it seem to be something that he uses every day, with out fail, and where your food awaited you. Rounding around your human you reach your bowl, giving it a sniff you make sure it is the right food, you hate it when he decides to try out the cheap brand, and you have gotten into the habit of only accepting a cetain type with your special can of wet food on top. Which speaking of which....

You turn to you albino human, a rarity as you have heard from the other cats around the block but that isn't relative at the moment, and meow loudly, grabbing his attention through whining, something thing you consider your self very good at. He looks down at you confused and you meow louder, giving him the best annoyed look you can muster. Rubbing against his leg he let's out a, what you think is at least, laugh from his chest and turns to the cabint and grabbed a can, you purr rubbing against him as he walked to the other side of the kitchen to open it with the magic turny wand thingy, following, and puring as loud as you possibly can you make it a hassle for him to open your dry kibble with the flavorful meat, shredded gravy mix. As soon as he set it down again you gulped it down in ranvish bites. It spreading all over the floor and your face as you eat.

Well, you would eat it cleaner, but, oh woe is you, your owner only feeds you once a day. (excluding the treats that he rewards you for being such an amazing feline.) You lick the left overs from off your muzzle, catching the bits, raveling in the leftover tastes before taking a few dainty licks from your water bowl. You hear the heavy foot steps that notify you that your human has returned, and suddenly a tender grip lifts you up and you are flying! you always enjoyed being picked up, loving the feeling of being in high up places. You purr as you rub you face against his chin, you hear his laughy rumble deep in his chest and his hand scratch your back. You purr, arching your back against his touch. he coos some word to you before he sets you back on the ground.

He soon leaves as loudy as he came, presumably to go stare at a box or something. Humans may be helpful for getting food or an itch you just cant get but, man, are they stupid. you think you've even seen him smile at the box. what is the box doing dave? is it telling you a joke? you don't know because you don't stare at boxes all day. you should remind yourself later to break the weird spell that stupid thing is casting by walking infront of it and ditracting him. Oh woe is you, it is such hard work to take care of human, but you love him so it is worth it. You blink slowly then paddle out the kitchen door that leads to your garden. 

Out on the covered pourch you scout for a tale tell sign of Vriska, the Russian blue from next door. Man she scares you. you shutter at the thought of her piercing blue eyes, she often attacks you for no good and reason, and often takes chunks of your soft fur with her. You work hard to groom it and she just goes and messes it up! And not to mention your human gets overly worried, last time she beat you up he didn't let you out of the den for a whole week! And she just stared into your window and mocked you, playing in your yard!

Finally you calm down, your fur had become ruffled from the thoughts and you smooth it out. Deciding that the coast is clear you paddle slowly out, not because you were scared but because you knew you owned this land and you would defend it from any intruder... Besides vriska, she has you beat. This land was as much hers as it was yours..... mostly hers.

"Nothing new," you sighed to yourself, laying down in the middle of the yard, the lush green grass like a soft, cool blanket under you. You kneal the ground, feeling your claws dig in and out of the soft moist earth. It was so boring around here, but, you perk up, maybe you could catch your human a lizard or something! To thank him for feeding you right, and maybe to take care of the stupid hairless thing, as he was probably terrible at hunting. With his loud clumsy paws and being so slow.

You sniff again, this time with the intent to attack what ever you trace and head towards the hedge that lined the back of your garden. You perk your ears searching for the tell-tell sign of rustling among the dead leaves, you wiggle your haunches as you spot your prey hidden among the brown rummage. You are a might hunter, you smirk and narrow your eyes and 

JINGLE!

You yowl in surprise, your collar has batrayed you, your hunt is over as the little brown body surries away to fast to catch. "RATS!" you curse.

"Aww," A voice called from above, your head snaps up towards the sound, your eyes opening in shock at what you find. "the little kitten almost up and caught it,"

Up on the border of your yard sat one of the skinniest cats you've seen ever. He was a dark tabby, a long skinny muzzle torn up from what you can only assume as battle scars from years of fighting, tuffs of fur missing along his body. Scabs covered him, and to you, he looked a bit mangy. He had the strangest blue eyes too, almost purple, they were large for a cat, or at least they seemed to be, he had them half lidded, like he just found the hiding place the humans use to hide the catnip in. 

"Uh, what," You stutter, caught off guard. 

He let out a deep merrow of laughter and jumped down next to you, giving your fur a sniff. "Your rag, the thing up and around your neck, it gave you away, what a treacherous fuck." 

"do, uh, you mean my collar?"

"is that what it is?" he asked astonished, nipping at it. you jump, your fur flying up. 

you try to look mencing, growling. "this is, uh, my territory, leave. if you don't mind, or even if you do mind because, uh this is mine and I don't care. if offending you is what I do."

he purred, looking thoroughly amused. " woo, little kitten, no need to get your fur tied up in a knot." 

you growl, this was your territory no backing down. you let out your claws letting him know your not kidding. you hopped you looked intimidating, because man that would suck if you didn't. 

Your name is Tavros, and you will try to fight the mange ball.


	2. Be Gamzee

Your name is Gamzee, Gamzee Makara. But you don’t know where your name came from. Or where you came from. Or what coming from means. You are a stray, a rogue, a loner, coming from somewhere is not in the job description. Life isn’t easy being on a constant migration to nowhere impticulaural but you couldn’t imagine living any other life style. Staying just wasn’t a Gamzee thing you guess.

You are a traveler, moving place to place, enjoying whatever life throws at you. Everything is fine when you got nothing to do but everywhere to be. You had been snooping into little human gardens (undoubtedly searching for a nice clump of Kitty fun time plant) when you swear upon your kitty messiahs you saw the cutest thing, you had to blink twice just to make sure what you saw was true, you couldn’t help but stop as the little tan kitty that had caught your wandering eye tentatively poked its head outside of his little house, into his little yard. He seemed so confident in his own place yet so scared. Innocent to the core. (but then again what do you know, you’re not an expert, or are you? that is a question for another time)

You treasure it, the fact something could stay so good, when the world you know was so cruel baffled you. You watch an a sort of shocked and amazed tone as the- thing, decides to hunt for the human bastard you almost are certain he lives with. though his form is flawed and his technique would have never gotten him his prize the House cat’s managed to get so close that the only thing that gave him away was a band of colored human rag around his neck, a nice shade of orange.  
you decide to address the little thing, you mean what harm could it do, it had already seen you and there was no way that House cat would be able to fight you, and have you on the losing end of that stick. You hop down, flicking your tail back and forth as you admire his physique up close. he was a little on the plump side, but you assume that is from staying inside all day, being feed without having to work for it. you exchange a few words, he stutters and you grace him with a smile. Wait was he trying to fight you? him, fighting you. you look him up and down and let out a murrow of laughter, the prospect of that in itself was enough to make you laugh harder than you had in a long time. 

“i ain’t gonna fight you,” you pause and give a sort of half chuckle ”little thing like you would know if i was gonna up and fight.”

He looks surprised but you don’t know why, of course you are not gonna fight the little guy he is so,,,, fragile and harmless!

“you, mean,” he pauses as if figuring out what how to word what he wanted to say. “I’m so scary, that i intimidate you so badly, you no long want to engage in a tough border skirmish, with me?”

“you could say that brother, motherfucker would up and hate on ‘engaging’ in a ‘skirmish with somethin’ so enchantin’ like you.”

The tawny cat looked up at you, with his adorable bright amber eyes. They had been narrowed into a glare, but you don’t really notice, you had seen worse stares in your time. “Get out of my yard, please, I mean this is mine and you can’t just come in, whenever you get the feeling too,” 

You had been dazing off, scoping out the yard (which to your surprise was rather dead for being in the middle of spring, or maybe the stupid human that lived in this home didn’t really have a green thumb) When the little cat’s plea finally drifted into your ears and registered as full sentence with meaning. Slowly you drifted your attention back to him, slowly blinking. “Why would I do that, seems like you have a nice set up here…” you trail off as you pick up a scent, a delectable scent, a scent that drives you mad and is the reason you would come so close to Human homes. It’s the plant you had been searching for!

you slowly trott out of the bushes and consequently away from the tom you had been talking too, sniffing your way across the yard. He trailed after you, distraught at the fact you had yet to leave his Garden. “Uh, Mr. Mangy cat, that, is not the way out of my Garden, that is, actually the opposite of the exit, you know...”

Irrelevant, all of his ramblings you think with a dismissive flick of your ear. you got closer to the little yellow house, the stepping carefully onto the concrete porch, sniffing along the kitty door, it smelled heavily of your newest friend, he must use this door often but underlying all of his scent was the warm tang of your newest treasure. “This is how you get into the house, right?” 

“well, yeah but i don’t quite see how that is relevant...” He trailed off as he realized you were no longer with him, having entered his human’s nest long before.

The place you entered into, seemed so foreign to you and your dirty little back alley ways, it was very clean, you swore you could see your own reflection in the shining tile flooring and everything smelled of lemons and apples. God how you hated lemons and apples. it seemed pretty small from what you had seen of Human food preparation dens. But your trusty nose had not deceived you, sitting in the windowsill, was a small little clump of the special kitty fun time plant, or more commonly known as Catnip. you purred happily,you hadn’t purred in a long, it coming out dry rubbing throat sounds, The cream colored cat below you cocked his head to the side confused as to why you sounded so off,and well, like a dry carcass with wind blowing through it. you hopped up onto the counter, the fake stone feeling cool under your paw touch, you looked back around and got a good view of the kitchen, not anything really impressive. Tavros stayed on the floor, growing more and more ancy. “Mr. Stray,” he hissed out quietly, as if trying to avoid alerting someone or something. “We aren’t allowed on the counter,” 

You dismissed him with the flick of your ear, you weren’t gonna be there long enough for his filthy human to find you. As the slick cat you were you swivel around the stainless metal sink, the water fountain of the the common house human, and onto the windowsill. Tentatively, you sniffed at the green leaves, the warm leaves floating up and dancing into your nose. Yes these were prime, you take a bite full of them and chew, letting the juices drip out. Ah, perfection, it had been more then a couple days since your last find and you had been getting quite fidgety.

“Miste-” Tavros’s voice was cut off by loud harsh foot steps coming in from the next room over, the look of sheer terror on his face was enough to send you reeling back against the window, some how hoping that clear glass wasn’t actually there and you could hop out and into safety. Your eyes grew as the ugly beast relieved itself. it was so impossibly pale, paler than you had ever seen a human before (and trust you, as a stray you see many, many different kinds of humans) with snow white hair, which was wet, all of him of a matter of fact was wet. it wore dark contrasting shades on its face (in your opinion he wore it to hide how unappealing he was) shirtless to your surprise, and then you notice he was completely clothless, neglecting to put back on the portable blankets after his water bath and that surprise turn to disgust. 

Humans were so weird to you, but you had grown up on the streets where human covered up their weird, not in the home where the neglected the responsibility of doing that small deed of decency. Tavros was racing on the tile floors, you pause for a moment to mentally laugh, you looked like a tan cotton ball, his fur fluffed up in terror, running around in a circle desperate to find a way out of the situation at hand. 

The ugly thing noticed you and let out a remark of disgust, swiftly grabbing up Tavros pulling him close to his chest, sheltering the gentle House cat away from you. 

“Hey!” you growled at him from the counter,suddenly getting a burst of courage that stemmed from a far amount of anger. “that’s my friend, I ain’t gonna cause him no harm!”

Tavros let out a little caterwaul of distress from the human’s arms, the human gave him a kind of shoosh pap, trying to calm his own cat, before slipping away and placing the tawny cat in a room down a small hallway, most likely you figure so the house cat doesn't have to see as his owner brutally beats his new best friend, but you swear to your messiahs you will not die! you will live to return the next day! The Human returned with a broom in hand and a pair of pants on, thank the lord. The albino human yelped out a few words and swung the broom at you in an actually rather light manner. You jumped off the counter, landing hard on the floor, it takes you a few seconds to recover and you feel the brush side of the boom smack against your back side, sending you into a panicked race you across the kitchen, you screech, fighting to find your footing on the tile floor. you finally do, and out you go bolting out the kitty door and across the the yard to the safety outside its walls. 

You hear the human open the door and shout a few things after you before shutting the door, and undoubtedly the kitty door. 

You talk a few moments to collect your self before sighing. “oh, motherfuck, I aint never even asked the House cat his mother fuckin’ name.”


End file.
